Romano's Cough
by foxytan
Summary: Romano is home sick and bed bound. Antonio, who misses his lover, decides it is finally time for a little "Cheer me up" session... Spamano, fluff.


Once upon a time...

Antonio was reading a book. It was a lovely book he found when he went to visit Monaco-san's house and it was about turtles. Antonio just simply loved turtles and could never get enough of them. He even kept a few in his own house as pets.

Anyways, enough about Antonio's turtles ; what really mattered on this rainy day was that little Romano was sick. He was stuck in bed with a fever, but he didn't have the energy to get up even if he wanted to. That was why Antonio had decided it was time for a little 'Cheer me up session' to make his lover feel better. He snuck up to the Italian's room, standing by the door to listen for any noise, but he knew Romano wasn't asleep.

He opened the door slowly.

"Romanooooo~" he exclaimed "I'm tired of seeing you all sick, me amor, I want to cheer you up!"

"Get out of here you stupid tomato bastard! I don't want to see your face..."

"But Lovinooo~ I miss youu~! And I brought you a brand new tomato from our garden me amor." Romano blushed slightly at his boyfriend's weird attempt at making him feel better.

"Ok you stupid bastard, bring it over here! But not too close or you'll get sick too" Spain smiled as he skipped over to the sick person in bed.

"Lovino you are so cute today. Here look!" He tossed over the tomato to Lovino, which hit him straight in the noggin. After grunting slightly, he picked up the tomato delicately, looking at its beautiful shiny redness, smiling softly. The soft beauty of it reminded him of his lover's gentle eyes. Those pretty green orbs sparkled in the sunlight, just like the tomato's deep green stem. Suddenly, he couldn't resist and he reached out to pat Spain's chest lovingly.

"Thanks for coming to cheer me up Antonio. Te amo."

Antonio leaned in closer to his lover so that he could kiss Romano's forehead, but first he had to remove the damp cloth at that area. When he had done so, he leaned in for the kiss, and Romano slid up so that Spain's soft rosy lips fell upon his own rough and warm lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Romano broke away, looking a little worried.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just felt this irresistable urge to kiss you, you stupid bastard!" He exclaimed, blushing a deep red. Spain had a bright smile on his face. "Oh, Lovi, you're so cute!"

He kissed him once more, this time deeply and lovingly, holding his face to . He was aware he might get sick, but getting sick and being able to lie with his Lovino sounded like a good plan to him.

"Lovi, I love you..." Antonio said while leaning in for a kiss again.

They kissed for a very long while, Romano's groping hands slightly rubbing along Antonio's body as they made out lovingly. When Antonio opened his eyes at the end of the kiss, he realized he was sitting atop the small italian and then proceeded to hug him tightly.

"Mmm... Lovi, you know what I feel like doing?" The Spaniard whispered in the smaller Italian's ear.

"Hmm, I don't know Spain, what?" His spanish lover giggled slyly as he got even closer to Romano.

"Come on, Romano, you can guess, can't you?" He winked.

"What the heck are you talking about you stupid bastard!? ... Oh, you mean that? Oh, I see...Well, I want to if you want to, Antonio..." He whispered, biting Spain's ear gently.

"Well, we have to switch places then..."

Lovino grunted slightly. "Ok then." He said as he tried to push himself up weakly, but fell back down, too tired. Spain looked at the italian man lovingly. "Or... we could do it like this..?"

The italian blinked up at his lover and nodded slowly. "If you want to, Spain."

Antonio smirked while he shifted himself slightly. He then proceeded to pull Lovi's hips towards him, placing himself between his legs and kissed him hungrily. As Romano pulled his lover closer to him, he placed his arm over Spain's neck. Spain began to grope Romano, making said nation cry out softly and blush. "Stupid tomato bastard, don't do that!" he mumbled, not giving much resistance. The Spaniard was getting eager with the thought of what was going to happen after...

The small italian man wrapped his legs around the Spaniard, pulling him closer into him. Said nation ripped off the Spaniard's shirt with more energy than he had in weeks. Spain, who blushed slightly, did the same for the italian's shirt, copying each of his moves. The heat got a little too intense by the time they each took off each other's pants, and by the time they were back in control, they were also in their boxers, both already tugging at them, erections bulging at the seam. Antonio grabbed Lovino's waistband, hastily pulling off his boxers.

Romano gasped as the cold air hit his hardening member. Romano stared up at Spain, pulling his head down towards his hard on. Spain knew what was needed in this particular moment. He pushed his mouth down romano's member, making said nation moan in pleasure. Romano slid his toes to Spain's waistband, pushing down his boxers as the Spaniard kept working his vital regions.

Feeling the cool air hit his hard member, Spain smirked, continuing to suck the italian's member as he slid a finger and then another into his lover. Romano moaned loudly, arching his back slightly. Antonio had mastered the art of doing more than one thing at once to his lover, therefore he could easily continue to pleasure Romano right. He began to scissor Lovino's ass, stretching it wide while he sucked harder and harder. When the italian began to beg for him, the spanish man dragged his nails down Romano's chest, circling his nipples as he entered said nation.

As Romano let out a loud moan, things between the two men got very heated. By this time, they had both completely stopped thinking. There were no more thoughts of Romano's cough, or of turtles, which Spain seemed to always be thinking about. No, by now, the two men could think of only two things. One, sex of course, and the pleasure it brought to both of them. And secondly, about how much they both loved each other.

"Mmm, Spain!" Moaned the italian. "I...I'm so c-c-closee~!

"Just...a little longer Loviii~ Just a bit lon-"

The Spaniard's demand was interrupted by the italian's throaty yell and the sound of it sent both of them over the edge. The two men laid on the bed in the same place for a while, catching their breath. Lovino turned to his lover and stared into the gentle green orbs of his eyes. He took a minute to think about what he was about to do, but decided to just go for it. It was now or never and if the stupid bastard said no, he would just move back with his brother Feliciano. Even though he much prefered Antonio's "cheer me up" therapy to Feliciano's "hug therapy". He inhaled sharply and was ready.

"Antonio?"

"Yes Lovino?"

"Antonio, te amo, so...will you mary me you stupid tomato bastard?"

"Aww Lovinoo~ So cute! Of course I will!" Spain exclaimed, kissing his lover.

"Good. I was hoping you would say yes, you stu- I mean... because you're actually not stupid at all, you are actually pretty amazing.

And with that, Antonio's face lit up with joy, a grin spreading across his face as he pulled his italian fiancé into his arms for a warm kiss.


End file.
